User talk:Glarer1234
Welcome Hey Blaze! Hey Blaze!! Okay, so I jsut know you will have a question for me when I won't be available. To reach me, you can always get me on my Talk Page. To get there, you click the "Child of the Underworld" part that is light green on the second part of the signature I sign this message with. You click the little pencil thingie and then write whatever you want to write, and then push "Save Page." If you are responding to something, say, this message, then put RE: right in front of it. Also, when we are on the IRC, try summoning me before going away. Just type in my username. Or click my name in the column to the right, and push query, then tell me something. Nice job on your profile! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Glarer! Well, the automated message greeted you, but I just feel like I should greet your personally as well ;) I'm glad to see that you have a RP character now I'll have to practice remembering the name.... :) Either way, great to see ya ^.^ By the way.... what exactly do you mean by "I'm Shadow's apprentice"? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey AWF, You know how Echoheart is your traniee right? I'm Shadow's trainee.=) -Blaze Sup! Hey, Glarer, how are you? I've seen you on the Boardz a couple times since you left. You're an Ekat, right, you were the former leder. EKATS ROCK!!!! MCisawesome (GNO) Hi! Okay, so I like, was reading on you info page that you liked Greek Myths and stuff. I made a nonsuccessful little wiki relating to the myths. Want to see? greekmythexperts.wikia.com See ya on the IRC! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 16:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Glarer! (Again!) Yay! So you're staying on the STACKS for a while until December? Awesome! Out of curiousity, how old are you? Also, how did you make your character a page...? -13Mysterious12 Hello (again) I really should come up with a more clever title for this, shouldn't I? 13 1/2...I'm almost 13 1/2! You're just barely older. :P Haha. :) 8th grade then? I am...it's, well, blkaheiot. XP Have you already started your roleplay stuff? 'Ello Poppet Did I spell Poppet right? Haha. Anyways... What is Authors Inkorpareted? (Is it spelled exactly like that...? Because that's weird because incorporated is spelled, well, the way I just spelled it. XD) I'll have to look that up...Hmmm... I'm kind of new to roleplay...help...? Please? :) 13Mysterious12 POTC! :D AI is a forum, and I might like to know how it came up in your convo... Yes, it's spelled like that. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 01:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Um...er...erm...uhhhh... I have no clue how it came up in our conversation. So where's the forum exactly? What's it about? 13Mysterious12 It's at its web address. It's a place where we RP and write and such. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that would be me... So you're real name Deitheor? That's LEGIT! Haha. Yeah, that was me, (Emma), who left that...I signed it! I remembered! Haha. Is there PMing on this...? Or only a Talk Page? Emma =D...no no PMing on this =(. Only on IRC! Please come on! =) -Deitheor Where...? Where is IRC? (Is that what it was...? I can't really remember what you said it was... too long ago. XD XD XD) Can you post up the link? :) Emma RE: ;) Thanks. I just decided you all deserved tribute. I hope I'll see you too. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Everything #AuthorsInk is the channel now. And I dunno about DI yet. Welcome back! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 20:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: DI did that. Iunno why. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC)